


Fear of the Wolf

by amorremanet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grim Stiles, Love Poems, M/M, POV First Person, POV Peter Hale, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Let me bring it out in you. I promise it won’t hurt that much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the Wolf

I want you without rationale or reason  
the way a bomb fuse wants a spark  
I want my fingers twisted in your grown-out hair  
I’ll yank you around and make you scream  
because I want you whimpering my name.

I want you better, stronger, faster  
without the confines of your attempts at mercy  
I’ll bite you hard, but only if you want it  
Crawl into my arms, let me lick your scrapes and bruises  
Your wisecracks whip through wilted nerves  
and you stink like fear when you don’t need to.

Your face is a distorted mirror, dark and bent and indistinct  
but I could make out that reflection anywhere.  
You’re me—you are—as I am you  
You’re me without the teeth and talons  
without the fire and the twisted flesh  
but these things still lurk beneath your grim facade.

I can see them without searching  
I see your true face without getting lost  
It’s nothing so nice as you pretend, but something warped  
something gnarled up and tainted with your wanting  
so much wanting—you want the world and I’ll give it to you.  
Let me bring it out in you. I promise it won’t hurt that much.


End file.
